Snapping Misty
by Neo Namco
Summary: Todd Snapp ventures to Cerulean City to photograph Misty for a gym leader magazine. But that's not all he does to her...


**Snapping Misty**

.

.

_For those of you who read my other lemon fic, "Ash's First" FIRST, I apologize in advance for not being able to top it, but that's not my intention with this one shot. I just had this idea for a long time, for some reason, and wanted to finally get it out there so I have one less thing to occupy my brain. This fic is through Todd's point of view by the way. So sit back and enjoy!_

_(and I would like to thank all you readers and hopefully reviewers of Ash's First who made that my most successful fic to date. I really enjoy reading your feedback and I try to respond to everything that I can and take suggestions where I feel necessary. Thank you!)_

* * *

It's another normal day for me. There I stand in the center of my library full of my collection of photographs I've taken over the years. With an addition of video footage I shot as well. All the folders, binders, and videos are clearly labeled, dominated mostly by names of poke'mon.

My occupation focused primarily on poke'mon over the course of my career but has since evolved in a pleasant way, providing me with more than memorable experiences that have all been documented through my employment. This sees that these encounters will never be erased.

Now I get to turn the lens on human beings. The female's being my favorite subject of this work. Yes my job sure has gotten interesting. Wait till you see what I'm getting paid to do. I am the envy of man. And I'm proud to have hater's.

As I look through a binder of photos from my last gig in Celadon City, the phone rings. The ringtone for this caller is _I Gotta Feeling_ by The Black Eyed Pea's. The ringtone I set for the Poke'mon League. I place the binder on its spot on the shelf and quickly grab my iPhone off the desk to answer it with pleasure.

"Hello?".

"Hi, Todd Snapp?" a man answers.

"Speaking."

"This is Lennox from the poke'mon league. I'm calling to let you know about another job offer."

"Go ahead, sir. I'm all ear's."

"This opportunity will be a continuation from your last offer. The calendar shoot. Are you interested?"

"Absolutely. Where am I headed next?"

"Cerulean City. I want you to shoot the gym leader, the trainers and their poke'mon just like last time. Simple." Lennox tells me.

"I'm game, sir. In fact I'm on my way right now." I tell him, literally packing supplies and gear for the trip.

"Thank you, Todd. We look forward to receiving your work. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up the phone and continue to pack for the trip with an expression of happiness etched on to my face.

* * *

The following morning I caught a bus from my home in Viridian City headed to Cerulean City. My mission was simple. I had been hired by the poke'mon league to photograph the gym leader's and their poke'mon in Kanto for next year's official league magazine and the calendars too. It's an exciting process. I get to travel, meet gym leaders and their poke'mon, watch great battles, and see some incredibly beautiful women.

My last project was Erica and her Celadon Gym crew. Now it's Misty's turn in the spotlight. I remember her well from our encounters when she was traveling around with Ash Ketchum on his journey to seek championship glory.

Last time I checked her up online she was a very pretty and very sexy woman with mesmerizing, soul stealing, heart stopping eyes. She has become tan since her days on the road thanks to her time spent on the beach, bathing in the sun. Her breasts are of perfect proportion, not quite D cups, but full C's. Mouth watering none the less. Curvy as can be with a well rounded bottom that screams for a wrecking. I want to fuck her so bad.

As I think about her, my shorts get tighter from the enlarging of my penis. I didn't realize it, but I was staring blankly ahead at a young boy in front of me on the bus. His mother noticed though and broke my trance.

"You are a sick man!" she yells at me and violently slaps me across the face and takes her son by the hand and moves to another location of the bus.

"Ow. What the hell?" I rub my face, but I was embarrassed, and placed one of my bags on my lap to cover my visible bulge…

* * *

After a few days the bus finally arrived in Cerulean City, and I of course get off at the entrance of the gym with my luggage in hand. I walk up to the door and see a sign on it with a notice stating that the gym is closed for renovation. Fuck. I pray that Misty is still in town, otherwise I'm screwed.

I decide to walk around back of the gym to a very large house, or mansion, the home of the gym leader. I get to the door and ring the bell, hoping I get an answer. Soon enough I do. The door opens up, but I see no one there.

"Psyduck!"

I look down to see a psyduck looking up at me, perplexed. "Hi there." I smile.

"Psy?"

"Psyduck what are you doing you dumb duck?" a female voice angrily asks. "I'm gonna start calling you DieDuck"

I see who I came to see appear in the door way. "Hi, Misty."

Misty squints at me, perhaps not recognizing me. "Todd?" she asks.

"Yeah. How are you doing?"

"Um. I'm good. But what are you doing here?" she examines me "and why do you have a bunch of bags?"

"Oh. I guess I probably should have received your consent first. But I'm here about a job I was hired to do."

Misty raises an eyebrow.

After being invited into her home, the two of us are situated on the sofa, discussing my mission.

"Oh my god this is so exciting! I always dreamed of being a model. And this is as close as that gets!" Misty squealed.

"I assume you're giving me your consent?" I ask.

"Uh yeah! I'm thrilled!" her eyes light up.

"I thought we could start with your poke'mon for the first few days of the shoot. And then the next few days will focus on you." I tell her.

"Wow three whole days just for me? I feel so important." She grins.

"Oh you are. But I should probably mention that all of your pictures are gonna be of you in swimsuits…because you're a water trainer. And the calendar has to be sexy too." I explain with a blush spread on my cheeks.

Misty laughs "Are you just making this up so you can see me half naked?"

"Chea. If I were making anything up I'd claim that you have to be completely naked." I joke with a laugh, to which she joins in.

"Okay okay. Sounds good. I suppose I'm gonna be the Marisa Miller of gym leaders."

"Oh hey" I remembered something "Why is the gym under renovation?"

"Oh yeah. It's not really being renovated. I just want a vacation. Shh. Don't tell anyone please." She pleaded to me, cupping my hands in her's.

I smile "Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

The next morning I awake in the guest bedroom. I stretch and yawn, before getting out from beneath the cover's. I wear nothing but pajama pants. No shirt. After empting the tank in the bathroom, I walk out to the kitchen in hope of a bite to eat, but I'm greeted by the home owner and her pets.

"Good morning sunshine!" Misty happily greets him, surrounded by her poke'mon "We're all ready to get shot today."

"Uhhh…" I look around at all the different poke'mon taking up the space in the kitchen.

There's an Azuril and a Luvdisc playing together, a Corsola, a Psyduck, a Politoed, Starmie, Staryu, Seadra, a Seaking, and for some reason a Gyarados.

"Kind of scary to see a gyarados in the kitchen." I nervously rub the back of my head.

"Aww he's a good boy though. Aren't you? Aren't you?" Misty asks her dragon in baby talk while caressing the poke'mon's happy face.

"I guess I'll go get the camera and get this thing started." I say with a smile.

"We'll be here waiting." Misty tells me, while checking out my bare stomach and chest. I turn around and walk to my room with confidence.

After getting dressed and setting up the camera, we all take to the gym, and the beach over the course of the next few days to photograph Misty's collection of water poke'mon in different locations and in different poses and battle stances. During the poke'mon shoot I learn about the different attacks and abilities of water poke'mon, and Misty shares some memorable moments with me about each of her poke'mon.

She tells me about psyduck giving her a headache when she first caught him on accident, and how he's become part of her family now. She tells me about the gyarados that was in her gym's pool when she returned to take over and how she had to face her childhood fear. It was an awesome few days that were now about to get better with the change of focus.

* * *

Now we stand facing each other in the living room on the 4th day of the shoot. "I guess it's my turn right?" she asks.

"Yeah. It's your turn."

"Okay I'll go get dressed. Or actually. Undressed right?" she winks.

I smile "Oh yeah. I mean. Yeah. Swimsuit time.."

Misty turns to leave "Oh." She stops and turns back around to face me. "Todd I should warn you."

"Warn me?" I ask.

"You should probably go FLUSH the dolphin. Or rub the main sail before we do this. Because my appearance is going to excite and provoke you." She explains.

I laugh "The only thing I need to do is prepare the equipment for the shoot."

"Okay. But if your bottle isn't empty, you're gonna be tempted to drink from it if you know what I'm saying." She turns around from me to head to her room. As she walks she removes her white tang top, and lowers her blue shorts, revealing a white bra and pink panties.

After I watch her strip and disappear around the corner, I waste no time running off to my room. I shut the door behind me and hop on to the bed. I quickly remove my shirt and pull down my shorts and boxers, revealing my erect penis.

Wow is she stunning hot. There's no way I'm making it through this shoot with my dick in my pants. I imagine Misty on the bed with me, and I'm fucking her, thrusting my hard cock in and out of her. I imagine her moaning and begging for more.

I take my penis in my hand and begin to gently stroke it, massaging it. But my hand is not enough. I reach into my bag on the floor and pull out man's best friend. It's an artificial vagina called the fleshlight. The artificial vaginal sleeve is inside the black plastic container designed to look like a large flashlight to be discrete.

I unscrew the top and immediately slide it on to my cock and masturbate with it. I desperately pump it, feeling the pleasure overwhelm me as I fantasize about fucking Misty.

"Todd? I'm ready." Misty says with a knock at my door.

I slow down "Uh okay. I'm almost…finished. I'm cumming. I'm cumming!" I tell her, and resume frantically pumping the fleslight with my cock. In less than a minute I feel a climax coming. I pump harder and faster and moan heavily. At the last second I pull the toy off of my penis and finish it off with my hand, and shoot cum out on to the sheet, moaning loudly in the process.

I collapse on to the mattress exhausted, careful not to land on my man seed, and let sleep take over me…

* * *

About twenty minutes later my sleep is disturbed by a knock at the door. "Todd, what is taking so long?" Misty asks, and opens the door.

I awaken to look at her wearing a blue towel, looking at my naked body on the bed. I quickly cover myself with a blanket. "Hey sorry. Uh. Um. Usually before I take pictures…I like to take a nap to energize me. But, I'll be right out. Sorry." I smile nervously.

"Oh. Okay. I just wish you would have told me that earlier so I could have gotten a snack and watched some Jersey Shore while I waited." She says and leaves, shutting the door behind her.

I sigh and get out of the bed and dress myself to prepare for the beauty ahead. In a matter of minutes I walk out the door in a red shirt and brown shorts with a high tech camera in hand. "I'm ready to catch you." I say with a smile.

"Finally. Where are we shooting?" Misty asks me.

"At the gym. So the readers can see you in your natural habitat." I answer.

"Ha. Really my natural habitat is on the bed but okay." She says, and leads the way to the gym with an arm full of bikinis. Once we're in the gym, Misty turns the lights on. "So what kind of poses should I do?" she asks.

"Uhh. I don't know. Just do what you're comfortable with. Oh but be sexy. It's gotta be sexy." I tell her with a smile.

She smiles back. "All righty." She removes the towel, that had been hiding her curvy body, revealing a white bikini top and red thong.

My eyes enlarge at the sight of her incredible figure. The thoughts in my head send a rush of blood flowing through me. Oh my god what a body. She's so hot that there should be a series of laws passed for her. Either she should be in prison to prevent rape, or the law should allow her to be raped to reduce male tension. What ever the case, I want to fuck the shit out of her!

"I told you to empty the bottle" Misty interrupted my dirty thoughts "now you're gonna wanna spray it."

I realized she was making a remark about my obvious erection that had formed. "Fuck. I'll deal with it. Just pose." I say with a blush and bring the camera up to my face and bring the female into focus.

I snap several photographs of Misty in several different poses and bikinis of various colors and designs on them. I photograph her sticking her ass out, laying on her back and stomach, and on her hands and knees.

As I snapped those pictures of her, all I could think about was banging her. I wanted to hear her moan and call my name while she scratched my back. How I wanted to squeeze her breasts, her thighs, her ass, her waist. But she was a delicious dish of fresh food right out of the oven that I starved for but couldn't touch or I'd be burned. It was all a big tease.

When she wasn't looking, or disappeared into the gym's rest room to change looks, I'd reach for my penis and massage it to gain some relief. Hours passed when the day's shoot finally came to an end. That was a relief in itself to rid myself of the unbearable pain that had become the day.

The two of us walked side by side back to her house. "Well that was fun don't you think?" she asked me with a pleasant smile.

"sure." I say, exhausted, and my face drenched in sweat.

"Where to tomorrow?" she asks.

"On location at the beach." I tell her.

"Oh yayy. I know this great spot. It's beautiful."

"I'm gonna take a shower." I say, annoyed.

After we make it inside the house, I grab a new pair of clothes and lock myself in the bathroom and strip naked. I get in the shower and rinse the sweat off my naked body. As I become relaxed, the visions of Misty posing in her swimsuits becomes embedded in my head, which sparks an erection. I masturbate through the run of my shower. My semen factory is going to be busy the next three days…

* * *

The next day it was her and I at the beach for day 2 of erection filled hours. She was in her swimsuits and I wore my swim trunks to get a better feel of my surroundings, which unfortunately also lended its way to displaying my erections a little more clearly.

Misty didn't seem to mind though, being an educated female with the knowledge of the male's biological urges to mate for quantity. If only she knew what was going on inside my head though.

The thought of squeezing her bare breasts in my hands and licking her nipples. The thought of eating out her pussy. The thought of forcing her to bend over and ramming my cock into her vagina and fucking the shit out of her. It was impossible to think about anything else with such a beauty before me.

Every movement she made, every grain of sand that clinged to her skin. It was all captured by my camera, and by my perverse thoughts. The amazing photos didn't do justice to her actual live presence. It was a treat.

At one point she had to ask me "Do you want to take a break so you can flatten out your shorts?"

I laughed and shook my head "I'll man through it."

"Are you sure? I know it must be HARD to suffer through this." She winked.

I sigh "I'll manage."

"Okayyy." She bends over so my lens get a perfect look at the thong covering her extraordinary ass. Oh my god is this torture. To be this close to perfect looking woman and being unable to mate with her is all but fair when you have a penis

It's safe to say when I leave this beach the ocean will have at least ten percent more salt from my tears. It was getting late and the day's shoot wrapped up. "That's a wrap" I say

"What do you want to do now?" Misty asks me, placing a towel around her body.

"If we're being honest I want to fuck you."

Misty laughs "I'm a lady, Todd. But I'm flattered." She places a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah yeah." We laugh and walk back to her home.

The first thing we do when we get there is go into our room to change and masturbate. Well at least I masturbated, after hauling around a big loaded cannon all day in my shorts. In less than 10 minutes it wasn't loaded anymore, and I knocked out for about twenty minutes.

When I woke up I needed to go empty my bladder. So I walked to the bathroom and opened the door. I quickly learned that Misty was taking shower. I couldn't see her, at least not clearly through the screen shower door. But I could hear the water running.

It was tempting. And the thought of seeing her nude body lended itself to reloading my cannon. I lowered my shorts slightly and grabbed my throbbing penis in my right hand. I gently stroked it as I concentrated heavily on the blurry figure behind the screen.

I could tell she was rubbing her body and that action only intensified my action, making me stroke my cock faster. I moaned softly as the ripples of pleasure engulfed me. Then to my surprise I heard Misty begin to moan…

I could make out that she was spraying her body with the shower head, and had maneuvered it down in between her legs, spraying the water at her vagina. Then when she turned the water up, her moans escalated.

It was amazing to hear. I jerked my cock even faster and shut my eyes, fantasizing about walking into the shower, and entering her from behind. I see myself grabbing her slim waist and pounding her pussy.

Misty moaned and moaned "Ohhhhhh god. Oh yeah. Mmmm!"

This sequence went on and on. Misty pleasured herself with the shower head and I was getting off to it. But much to my dismay it would come to an abrupt end. I was startled by a loud startling shriek.

I open my eyes and see a shocked Misty peeking her head out from the door, covering her tits with her arm. "Todd, what are you doing?"

I quickly stuff my erect penis back into my shorts. My face feels hot from the blush I know I'm showing. "Uh. I needed to take a piss."

Misty gives me a facial reaction that seems to say "oh please. It's so obvious" but I decide to interrogate her.

"What were you doing?" I ask.

"Me?" she questions "I-I was singing. I always sing in the shower." She lies.

I couldn't help but laugh. We were both caught in an awkward situation.

"Get out." She slaps the side of the wall with her free hand.

"Okay sorry." I walk out the door.

* * *

After a few hours the two of us were situated next to each other on the couch, watching some television. We were watching Larry King, and Ash Ketchum was his guest.

"So, Ash. You must get this question all the time. But how does it feel to be a million dollars richer?" Larry asks him.

"Heh. That's not usually the question I get regarding this topic so this is a nice change of scenery. But it's pretty cool. Money isn't everything to me but it's nice not to have to worry about things financially and it makes my mom feel a little better about everything that's happened."

Larry vomits in his mouth just a tad "So howse the lucky lady doing?"

"She's considering an abortion." Ash answered, and sweat dropped.

"Good!" King exclaimed.

"He's so cute." Misty said with a smile.

Her statement triggered some jealousy in me but I decided the best thing to do was make a joke "You think Larry King is cute?"

"What?" Misty shot an angry glance at me and punched me in the thigh "Noo. Ash!"

I just laughed and let it keep rolling "You sure? You know you want to be Larry's 9th wife."

"Fuck. Right." Misty was becoming annoyed with my teasing.

"You'll have to do all the fucking because King can't even stand up, let alone thrust."

"Ew gross. You made me picture it. Riding up and down on-ew gross. What's the matter with you, Todd?" she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Okay I'll stop." I say, trying to contain my laughter.

"Well. I'm pretty tired. I'ma go to bed." She says, getting up off the couch.

"Me too." I follow her lead to the hallway.

"So. Tomorrow is the last day?" she looks at me, sadness in her eyes.

"Yep." I nod.

"Where are we shooting?" she asks me.

"Here at home."

"Oh. Exciting." She says sarcastically.

"You'll make it exciting." I tell her with a smile.

She smiles back and moves closer to me. She gets on her tippy toes and kisses me softly on the cheek. "Good night." She turns around and walks to her bedroom.

"Night…" I say, as she walks through the door.

I then rush off to my room and empty the bottle for the seventh time in the past few days. In the morning though I put my master plan into action. I snuck into Misty's room early, careful not to wake her. It only took about five minutes before I re-emerged from her room and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

I ate, watched the news, and waited patiently for my victim. At about 8:50a.m, Misty walked into the living room.

"Good morning, Snapp."

I turned around to greet her. But I was jaw-dropped. She wore a white blouse, only buttoned in the middle, exposing her lower stomach and the majority of her breasts. And to go with it she had a pair of pink panties on. Her hair was messy, hanging down to her mid-back. Her bangs covered most of her forehead.

I started intently at her incredible revealing body. I wanted nothing more than to leap over the back of the couch to tear her blouse open, rip off her panties and fuck her pussy dry. "Hey, sexy." I smile.

"I'll go get changed for the shoot." She says, turning around to leave.

"Wait!" I jump up.

"What?"

"You look perfect. I wanna photograph you like that." I tell her.

"Huh? Noo. I look horrible." She blushes.

"Fuck. Right. You look amazing. You're fucking sexy." I emphatically say.

"Well okay. Where at?" she asks.

"In your room."

"Sounds hot." She says, and leads me to her bedroom. Once we were in, I shut the door behind me and adjusted my camera. "Now what?"

"Get on the bed." I point to it.

"Okay.." she crawls on to the bed, where I proceed to take pictures of her in different poses.

"That's it baby." I say, snapping shots at a furious pace. My penis is hard as a rock.

"You like that?" she asks, laying down on her back, legs spread apart in front of me.

"I can't take it anymore!" I shout, and drop my camera on the floor. I get on to the bed and crawl over her, where I lower myself down on top and kiss her lips. She kisses back, and it isn't long before our tongues are wrestling each other's.

My hands are rested on the bed beside her head, while she clenches my hair in her hands. I had been teased for nearly a week, and this time I would get it all. I would not be denied. I want her. I move my mouth down from her's, and kiss and suck her neck at a rapid pace.

Misty moaned and clenched my hair tighter. "I've wanted you to fuck me for so long."

Her words excited my further on to the ledge of a heart attack. I pull apart her blouse, breaking off the one button that was fastened, exposing her plump beautiful bare tits. I wasted no time grabbing them with my hands while she arched her back and completely removed the blouse from her body, leaving nothing left to rid of but her underwear.

Misty slides her hands beneath my shirt and pulls it off of me. I take it from her and throw it on the floor. My hard throbbing cock can't take the excruciating wait any longer. I need to fuck her now. I place my hands on her hips and pull her panties down her legs. Her pussy reveals arousal, exciting me more.

I put my hand over her vagina and rub it briefly, sparking quiet sounds of pleasure from the naked woman. On my knees, I quickly pull down both my shorts and boxers in one motion and kick them off the bed.

"Fuck me, Todd!" Misty exclaims, eyeing my erect penis.

"My pleasure" I waste no time getting down in missionary position over her body, and moving forward, sliding my cock into her wet pussy. A gasp escapes her throat with the entry. Almost as fast as I entered her, I begin to thrust in and out slowly.

We moan simultaneously as my penis scrapes along her vaginal canal, penetrating deep inside her. This was all amazing. The feel of her constricting vagina around my penis as I thrust I inside her, the feel of her tits against my chest, the way she squeezed my shoulders, the expression on her face, and the sounds she made to express the pleasure she was feeling.

But I wanted more. So I thrust harder, making her louder. I stare into her beautiful eyes that open and close for many seconds at a time.

"Faster, baby…faster." She tells me in between moans in a hot low tone of voice.

I do as told. I drive my cock into her faster and faster. Our pleasure and body temperatures rise with the increased friction. I burry my face into the side of her neck as I pump her with passion. She scratches my back and screams my name.

"Oh Todd!"

"Oh yeah baby"

"Fuck me. Fuck me.." she squeezes my ass with both her hands as I fuck her.

The two of us perspire from the heat of the action, and Misty digs her nails into my back. I groan with each powerful thrust I deliver.

"Oh god. I'm cumming. I'm cumming!" Misty screamed in pleasure during her orgasm, motivating me to fuck her with more passion. Then I steadily decreased in speed till I came to a full stop. But, only to change tactics. I wanted to try a different position.

I pull out of her and get on to my knees, and force her to turn on to her stomach with my hands, causing her to express a surprised but excited vocal emotion. I grab on to her thighs and pull her up on to her hands and knees. I smack her ass hard with my right hand, making her moan.

I examine her stunning body. I grab her hips and insert my penis back into her soaking wet vagina, and resume fucking her. I thrust in and out, starting slow, and gradually pick up speed.

I love watching my dick going in and out of pussy. I feel in control and powerful as I fuck this beautiful hot woman who moans and shouts my name. It feels amazing. Her pussy is so soft. So wet. So tight.

"Fuck me, Todd. Fuck me." She begs.

I never let up as I pound her pussy with as much force as I can muster. My grip on her waist tightens as I pull her towards me every time I thrust forward, turning her bed into an earthquake at a magnitude 8.

I spotted psyduck in one of the corner's of the room, watching in horror as I fucked his trainer like there was no tomorrow. He had his hands on his head, but jaw dropped at the scene before him, but could not look away.

Misty moaned and clenched the blanket beneath her, and I moaned, groaned, and grunted while drilling through her pussy. Soon the pleasure I feel begins to intensify, and so too does the level in which I fuck her. Both of us are drenched in sweat.

Her moans fill the room to capacity, and I let out one loud, long moan as I shoot my cum deep into her vagina, and drastically reduce speed. When my gun is completely out of ammo, I pull out of her and collapse on to the mattress on my back, breathing heavily.

She rolls over on to her back right beside me, with her head beneath my outstretched arm. "That was..fucking amazing." She says with a smile to follow.

"You get a lot of the credit for being so hot." I tell her with a smile to mimic.

She laughs, and sleep takes over me from exhaustion and the natural order of things for the male in this scenario..

* * *

It was the perfect ending to a week of being willingly teased by a seductive female. And that evening before the bus came, I had to wrap things up. All my luggage was by the front door of the house and I was all dressed up to go, much to the dismay of my roommate of the past seven days.

"Why do you have to go? Why can't you just stay here and we'll have sex all the time." Misty pleaded to me, and kissed my lips. My hands roam over her body. She wears a small tight yellow top that exposes below her belly button and a red mini skirt so it's hard to resist.

I kiss her lips, squeeze one of her tits in my left hand, and stick my hand under her skirt and squeeze her ass with my right. "I'll come back, Misty. How could I not come back to you?"

"Fine…but before you go, could we have a quickie?" she asks with a smirk, her hand rubbing my swollen crotch.

"you read my mind." I turn her around and bend her just enough over the back of the couch. I slide my hands beneath her skirt and pull down her yellow thong which drops to her ankles. I in turn pull down my shorts and underwear to my ankles and slide my cock into her vagina.

I work quickly thrusting back and forth, drilling her pussy and tearing it up. The sounds of skin pounding skin and a woman expressing her pleasure fills the room, sparking the curiosity of one of the poke'mon.

"Psy?"

I see Psyduck in the entrance of the hallway watching his trainer mate once again. He doesn't look comfortable with the situation, but no amount of judgmental eyes or unapproval is gonna stop me from fucking her. It feels way too good.

I grunt and and fuck that cunt, I moan and bone, And thrust on the verge of a bust. I spank her firm ass in the process of wrecking her pussy with my mighty thrusts.

"Oh Todd. Todd! Todd!" Misty screams.

I fuck her harder, and in just a matter of seconds I fire a load of cum inside her. I casually pull my penis out of her and pull up my shorts, feeling completely satisfied and accomplished, evident by the big smile on my face.

Misty pulls her thong back up and grabs me around the neck and kisses me hard on the lips. "You're amazing."

"I try." I say. Out the window I notice my bus pulling up. "Oh I gotta go. I had a great time. Call me later!" I scramble out the door with my luggage and get on the bus home quickly, not even waving goodbye to the woman I just fucked.

* * *

When I got to my house, I unpacked my luggage and the most important thing, the cameras. This included a digital video camera that had recorded the most memorable part of my trip. It had my entire sexual encounter with Misty on it.

That morning I snuck into her room and secretly placed the camera in a spot to record a perfect view of us having sex. Now I can enjoy the memory in clear view forever, and make some good extra cash selling the footage online to the right people.

In my library of photographs also contains an entire shelf of hidden camera sex tapes with women, including female gym leaders and poke'mon trainers over the past few years. And now I have a new addition to my personal collection.

I get to have sex with a bunch of women and make some good money. Two birds. One stone. I have mastered this art and there seems to be no road blocks ahead to stop me. My happy thoughts are washed away by my cell phone ringing to the tone of "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None the Richer.

"Hey, Mist. What's up?" I answer.

"Hey Todd. How are you doing?" she asks.

"Good. Miss me?"

"I'm pregnant…"

"Road Block.." slips out of my mouth.

"What?"

THE END

_ The whole pregnancy cliché thing came out of left field at the end. I'm not a karma believer but I do like to mix it in my writing so that was the only reason for that. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing.._

BLOOPERS:

He didn't realize it, but he was staring blankly ahead at a young boy in front of him on the bus. His mother noticed though and broke his trance.

"You are a sick man!" she yells at Todd and violently slaps him across the face.

"Ow. What the hell that's not in the script." Todd rubs his face and pouts. The entire crew just laughs.

"We should leave that in." the director says.

"Hell no. I'll refuse to continue." Todd replies.

"Don't be a pussy." The little boy tells him.

* * *

Todd laughs "The only thing I need to do is prepare the equipment for the shoot."

"Okay. But if your bottle isn't empty, you're gonna be tempted to drink from it if you know what I'm saying." Misty says and then bursts out laughing "I'm sorry but that line makes me picture him trying to suck his own cock. He's gonna be tempted to drink from the bottle. Come on now."

The crew laughs and one of the female crew members then says "Don't worry his dick isn't big enough. Isn't that right baby penis?"

"Fuck you!" Todd yells.

* * *

"Kind of scary to see a gyarados in the kitchen." Todd nervously rubs the back of his head.

"Aww he's a good boy though. Aren't you? Aren't you?" Misty asks him, but then without warning the poke'mon rushes at Todd and picks him up before throwing him against the wall.

"Take it down!" one of the poke'mon control officers orders, and his partner fires a tranquillizer dart at the big dragon.

* * *

"I told you to empty the bottle" Misty interrupted Todd's dirty thoughts "now you're gonna s-s-suck it" she covers her mouth with her hand, and goes into hysterics, laughing her ass off.

Todd rolls his eyes "Seriously?"

* * *

"You'll have to do all the fucking because King can't even stand up, let alone thrust." Todd tells Misty

"Ew gross. You made me picture it. Riding up and down on his tiny shriveled up cock while I clench his suspenders and smack his face, breaking his Jewish glasses." Her line makes everyone laugh.

"There's no way we're keeping that in the final cut." The director says

* * *

Todd pulls down Misty's thong, followed by his shorts and starts banging her, when the action is interrupted by Misty going from moaning to laughing, which makes Todd laugh. "What's so funny?" he asks.

"Sorry I was just thinking about this thing my friend said yesterday. Sorry. I wont laugh this time." She says

* * *

Todd lays down on top of Misty and inserts his penis inside her vagina, making Misty gasp loudly. Todd starts to thrust, but Misty pushes him off of her.

"He actually stuck his dick inside me! We're supposed to be acting!" she angrily screams, and covers herself with the blanket.

"What are you doing, Todd?" a crew member asks.

"What I wanted to add some realism to the scene." He explains.

"Just act." The director says.

"Pff. You try not sticking your dick in her when you're in my position." Todd yells back.

Everyone laughs, including Misty.


End file.
